The Club isn't the best place to find a Lover so the Bar is where I go
by Beulahwigatherson
Summary: College AU. Percy's in love with Annabeth but he's kind of being an idiot about it.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick, I'm just using them as a muse.**

 **College AU. Percy's in love with Annabeth but he's kind of being an idiot about it.**

 _The Club is the best place to find a Lover so the Bar is where I go_

* * *

"So, I heard Annabeth was going home for the summer." Piper said, smirking at him from over the rim of her glass. The lights low and the hum of college students trying to escape from studying for finals in the background.

Percy rolled his eyes in the dim light of bar, "Yeah, something about an internship with her mother's firm."

Leo clapped him on the back, "Awesome man! That means you're a free agent."

Piper snorted, "That would imply that he had the balls to admit his feelings."

Percy took a sip of his drink and looked at Leo, "I've always been a free agent."

Leo looked between him and Piper, "I thought…"

"Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean I can't date other girls. I chose not to date anyone else because I was too busy with school."

Piper patted his head, "Keep telling yourself that, hun."

Percy swatted her hand away, "Would the both of you just shut up?"

Piper laughed and grabbed her glass again, she looked at Leo, "I think he's a little grumpy Annabeth is talking to that guy over there."

Percy rolled his eyes, "Absolutely not."

Leo laughed and shook his head, "Leave him alone, Pipes…. besides, I think I see Jason over there." Piper stood up and looked around the bar, Percy spotted Jason at the same time Piper did. He waved his best friend over just as Piper took off toward him.

Percy rolled his eyes but smiled at the scene. They were in love and it was entirely adorable. If there was any couple Percy wanted to see work out after college ended it was Jason and Piper's.

Jason sat next to Percy as Piper returned to her seat next to Leo. He fist bumped Jason and turned back to his drink. The only reason Percy even came out tonight was because it had been a long week of studying for finals. He at least wanted to hang out with his friends before they all broke off for the summer.

Jason was going to work for his Dad, Piper and Percy were both headed to work at a local coffee shop that always welcomed them during the summer and Leo was headed to his Dad's car shop. They were all breaking off until the new semester started, their last year before graduation.

Annabeth, of course would be going to San Francisco all summer to work for her mother's firm. Percy wasn't upset in the slightest, he was proud of her- not many people got an opportunity like this. It was in the exact field she wanted and after graduation she would probably have a substantial amount of job offers.

Percy sighed and looked down the bar to where Annabeth was chatting with some guy who had blonde hair. He wasn't jealous- not even a little bit. The arrangement they had was just spontaneous at best, it was never planned and they definitely didn't bring feelings into it.

They hadn't shared a bed in more than two weeks and Percy definitely wasn't antsy because of it. He just missed his friend… because before they acted on their attraction they were the best of friends.

They were still friends but they had an undercurrent of tension around them whenever they were together. Maybe that was why Annabeth was chatting up this moron- and apparently laughing at his stupid jokes. Percy watched as her head fell back in a full bodied laugh, the guy laughing with her.

Jason nudged him in the shoulder, "Just go over there, man."

Percy shook his head, "No."

"He's wallowing." Piper said as he slid in between Jason's legs and leaned back into him.

"No, I'm not." Percy said taking a sip of his beer.

Piper shook her head, "We're not stupid, Percy…. anyone within a ten mile radius of the two of you know that you both have feelings for one another."

Percy drank his drink again, shaking his head, "No feelings, Piper. We don't do feelings… it's a consensual relationship of convenience."

"You're such a idiot, if you don't walk over there now Annabeth might go home with that guy then you'll be heartbroken and never get your chance."

Percy looked at her, "I don't want a chance with Annabeth and she can go home with any guy she wants to."

Piper took Percy's drink away, a serious glint in her eyes, "Percy, stop and think for a minute. If she goes home with that guy and decides she likes him enough to date him, where do you stand?"

Percy looked back down the bar again and looked at Annabeth. So, maybe he did have something for her. The way her skin was so soft against his fingertips and the way her head always fell back whenever she liked something he did while they were together. The way she trusted him with her secrets when they were laying in his bed together.

The way he held her when she fell asleep in his bed, her body fitting against his so perfectly- her hair between his fingers, so silky and smooth, the way her nose scrunched together whenever she was studying.

Percy sighed and looked back at Piper who held a gleam in her eyes, a gleam that meant she was right and he was a stubborn idiot.

"Go over there." Piper insisted again.

Percy finished off his beer and just looked at Piper for a moment. She waved him off, "You can thank me later… just make sure your girl doesn't go off with what's his face over there."

Percy kissed her cheek before he took off toward Annabeth. She didn't see him until he was standing beside her, "Oh, Percy! Hey!" She said, beaming up at him.

"Hey." He said standing as close to her as was appropriate for two people who were sleeping together but were only friends.

Annabeth looked away from him and to the boy standing in front of him, he was blonde and tall. He could have sworn he'd seen him before, he just didn't know where.

"Will, this is Percy." Annabeth said introducing the two, "Percy, this is my friend Will… we had a couple classes together this semester."

Percy shook his hand as Will cast a glance over him before looking back at Annabeth. A wide smiling stealing over his face, "I have to get back to Nico, Annabeth. It was good talking to you before you left, maybe we'll have another class together next year."

Percy watched as Will hugged Annabeth and whispered something into her ear. He was definitely not jealous at the way Annabeth blushed but then laughed. Then Will was off through the maze of college students. He watched as Will walked up behind a dark haired boy- he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulder, he watched the dark hair boy turn all the way around and smile at the blonde haired Will.

He was mildly confused for half a second before he realized with painstaking clarity that he had been played. It was for a good reason he knew but the fact of matter was that Piper had played his feelings for Annabeth like a fiddle.

He turned back to Annabeth, "I'm going to kill, Piper."

Annabeth laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist, "Took you long enough to walk over here."

Percy rolled his eyes and stole her drink, chugging the rest of it, "Hey! You're getting me a new one."

Percy set the drink on the counter behind her before he looked down at the beautiful girl hugging him, "Actually, do you want to get out of here?"

Annabeth smiled, pressing closer to him. "I thought you'd never ask."

Percy leaned down and kissed her on the mouth, then let his nose bump against hers for a moment before he grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the crowded bar and into the late foggy night. He could have sworn he heard Piper laughing but he didn't care that much as he hailed a cab and then pulled Annabeth into the yellow car with him.

* * *

Hi guys.

Long time, no write.

I'm not back. Just a little diddy I wrote a while back and I'm posting now because it's finished and was just sitting in my docs. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
